


May I Court You?

by mallabyway



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: City Born, Elf, Elf Beserker, F/M, Human, Jean - Freeform, Kirkwall, Love, Rogue Human, Salin, Smut, noble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very night Jean asks Salin to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Court You?

Salin had found herself in charge of the family shop, yet again. But this time she didnt mind. So many events had happened over the last several months she needed time to finally breath and think about what she was doing.  _Jean_. He was all she could think about. She had even stopped going about and trying to serve justice in the streets for a little while. Not out of any request he made..but because she had nearly gotten herself hurt the last time she went out. Her mind had been so filled with these lovey-dovey motions that even her action was swaying a little. 

The silver hair elf idly folded some sheets of cloth, prepping them store. The current one in her hands was a vibrant green that retained a golden shimmer when caught by the light. While she folded, her mind strayed to the very first sign of romance they shared. She had come home from early morning and was getting ready to put her armor into her home. It was pouring down rain in Kirkwall, so there was no sign of the sun. It seemed as though it was timeless that day with how gloomy it was. And then there he was. The stupid noble who had walked into the alienage, absolutely drenched and not giving a damn about the rain. He approached her abruptly and kissed her, both of his hands gently lining with her jaw line and neck. Salin soon found herself soaked as well, her hair sticking to her face. But she wasnt concerned...she was more worried about kissing him  _right._ Giving him just enough so that he would want more but also to satisfy her own needs. She tasted his lips, his breath..his lips seemed to fit perfectly with her own. The entire time she wanted to know what he was thinking, but he kept the kiss going so she assumed his thoughts were good.

From then on he began to arrive more often, greeting her in the shop and embarrassing her in front of her family of seven. They all adored him and wondered how she even caught the attention of someone like him. Salin would dress him into less..fancier clothing, then walked him around the city, strolling with him and conversing with him. But whenever they got their chance they would step aside in privacy and found themselves in frenzies of passionate kisses. At some points they were inseparable.

Salin began to worry that she was making yet another mistake. She paused from folding and blinked, her eyes shifting back into focus and interrupting her thoughts. He had proven several times not to make a fool of her but how could she take the word of a noble like that? He had told her too that his family wasnt the most accepting. So what could he possibly want to do with her? A mistress in Kirkwall? She wanted nothing to do with it. Salin shoved the cloth into a shelf and strode to the back room, her dreamy thoughts and memories now soured.

_But the hurt is what created us._

"I lived a couple years after what happened and you arrived late. I dont think it was that."

_I didnt say it was what he had done. He just started it._

Salin frowned and quietly poured some water into a kettle, trying to ignore him. He wanted her to get hurt by Jean.  He wanted her to be strong out of hate and misery. The elf turned and settled the kettle on a hook just above a soft burning fire. 

 

 

Jean found himself looking in the mirror at the inn he was staying. It was a rather..high end, inn. The furniture was clean and the mirror was as clear as could be. He had fixed his hair several times, only to realize his messing around had made it worse. Jean scowled at his reflection before turning around and walking into his room with a hint of salt. No. Cant let anything ruin this day. This was the day he was going to ask her. Not for marriage, Maker no, but at least for her to be with him..to claim her as his own and he as hers. 

He put on his favorite tunic, buttoning it with ease despite the difficulty of the design.  He then grabbed his rapier and tied it to his waste. Never hurt to go out with it. Better safe than sorry. Before leaving, he casually glanced into the bathroom and at himself in the mirror again. "Oh for Maker's sake," he huffed, and strolled quickly out of the room.

How could someone be both eager and nervous? He wanted to rush everything he was doing, but he also wanted it all to be perfect. Jean first found himself in a flower shop, looking to buy the most extravagant bouquet of flowers - no. Perhaps not. That wasn't Salin's style. Andraste that woman made it hard to spoil her. Instead he bought daisies, a few handful tied with a pretty grey ribbon. Next he stopped by a food shop, buying an array of foods as he began to think about what he was going to cook for the two of them.  All of that stuffed in a satchel which was held by a rope in one, the flowers in the opposite, he felt a little more confident. 

Jean found his feet began to naturally lead the way towards the alienage and her home. Luckily the shop was open so he could walk right in, and he did so. "Excuse me?"  _Was_ it open? There was absolutely no one here! and it wasnt nearly as lively as it would normally be. Jean turned behind him to look at the weather outside. Definitely a lovely evening, so what was the issue? "Nuvenin residence?"

 

Salin walked in from the back, "Sir, you probably shouldn't try to speak elvish if you can't use an accent properly. It'll offend those who are more native-- _Jean_." She quickly set several blocks of cloth down on the clerk counter, instantly a nervous wreck. "I..what are you doing here?"

Jean bashfully walked over and handed her the flowers, "I wanted to see you...is my accent really that awful?"

Quietly she took them, smelling them timidly and hoping the petals would hide her small smile. She looked up at him, "Im afraid so. I'll have to teach you sometime." She didnt know very much about speaking elvish but at least she could understand it when spoken to. She turned to walk to the back again, gesturing for him to follow her. 

He was surprised to find a kitchen in the back, but then he recalled that part of the shop was also part of their home. Salin was pouring water into a vase to set the flowers in as he set the satchel of groceries down on the table. She put the flowers by a window then turned and noticed the other array of objects he brought. "What is that for?"

"Oh I thought I'd cook for us. I've bragged about my wonderful cooking so I thought I'd finally show it to you." Jean had a bit of a sheepish grin, and his cheeks were flared. Salin watched his reaction quietly, observing and noting..perhaps even appreciating a little. She rose an eyebrow and walked over to the table, pulling the satchel up and loosening the draw string to see what nestled inside. "Do you need any help?" she offered.

"What? Oh. Maker, no. I want to do this. You can keep me company, if that's alright."

"I actually was making tea if you'd like some while you cook." She noted, walking over to finally pull the hot kettle off the fire. Jean smiled, "Sure. I believe you know my preference of sweetness by now?" Salin nodded and began to prep the tea as he began to gather supplies and prep their dinner.

It took a little while, considering he was not the fastest and he wanted to make it correctly with no mistakes. The vegetables had to be seasoned just right and the sauce for their chicken could not be burnt! Eventually he had to ask her to pluck the chicken for them but after that he began to cook it immediately. Once he was done he served her her own plate and served his, setting them across from one another. The silver haired elf sat down quietly, smelling the food and feeling her mouth salivate almost instantly. It certainly smelled delicious. She timidly took a bite and felt her entire face shift into surprise, her hand covering her mouth quickly. Jean became alarmed, "Is it terrible? Salin, are you alright?" 

She looked at him and shook her head, "No, its fantastic. You've really outdone yourself, Jean." She gave him a genuine smile. To her it was a matter of seconds but to him..the smile seemed like it had slowed everything down. His heart pounded against his chest as he shifted awkwardly in his seat, beginning to eat his own plate. While she seemed to enjoy it, he secretly critiqued himself, noting what could've been done differently and far more successfully. She ate at a fast pace at first, but began to slow down when she got lost in thought. What was his motive? Why was he doing this? 

He could tell, too. Her face had gone from bright to a little gloomy. Then she got up suddenly, "I'll take care of my plate soon, I forgot I need to close the shop." She dismissed herself and left the room in a hurry, finding herself at the clerk counter, resting her palms against it and taking a deep breath.

_Its all a trick to get between your legs._

Salin shook her head, refusing to listen. Would he really take the time to make her dinner, prepping it for several hours, only to woo her into bed? Salin knocked down the cloth she had settled on the counter, and immediately let out a sigh of frustration. The cloth was a new shipment of silks, and was now their most expensive tier of cloth. Deciding to get it later, Salin went to the door and stepped outside, blowing the lantern light out and stepping back in, shutting the door and concealing the shop from the public. 

She paused at the door, refusing to turn around. She could  _feel_ his body heat behind her, his chest barely against her back. His hands slid to her upper arms and she closed her eyes.

"Salin."

'Dont say my name like that.' she thought, her heart aching as she let her hair fall forward and into her face.

Jean pressed his lips on the back of her neck before gently turning around and cupping her face with his hands. To his dismay her eyes were glistening with tears. Alarmed, he immediately began to wipe them with his thumbs, "My dear, what's wrong?"

She immediately reached up and grabbed his wrists, gently pulling them away and removing her face from his grasp. "I need to pick these up," she replied, her voice cracking a little.

"Salin."

She ignored him, kneeling down and trying to ravel them back onto their base. " _Salin._ "

He was kneeling next to her now, his hand touching hers, signaling her to stop what shes doing. "What's wrong?"

Defeated, Salin let go of the silk and moved her hand from his, "What do you want from me, Jean?" she snapped, her eyebrows scrunching together as her expression broke, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why spend all this time with me? What is with this sudden display of affection, giving me flowers and making me supper? You've never done it before and I dont understand...I dont understand any of this. I-I wont allow my feelings to be toyed with."

Ah. Andraste's tits. This is what a man gets for taking too long to confess. Jean leaned in and brushed her hair out of her face, kissing the tip of her nose, "Oh Salin...I have no secret motive other than perhaps the secret of my feelings. Which I had intended on confessing verbally to you tonight. I mean you no harm, and Im sorry you still feel that way despite all the time we've spent to get to know one another." He saw her relax a little, her body immediately less tense. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly onto hers,  his hand cupping the back of her head. She immediately ran her fingers through his hair and reciprocated the kiss. Her face was still wet from the tears, and he could taste their dinner on her lips, but he could not ask for a more intimate moment. The very idea that she allowed him to kiss her while she was so emotional and raw made him feel all the more confident.

He soon found himself slightly ontop of her, her back on the array of silks and his chest over hers. To keep decency,  ~~and from him being too flustered~~ , he kept his lower half next to hers rather than on top. Jean continued to kiss her, completely enticed in their current moment. And she had no intention on stopping, either. He occasionally separated his lips from hers, giving her sweet brief kisses along her jawline before he followed down to her neck to suckle gently, completely intending on leaving a soft bruise. Her small hands her entangled in the back of his hair, her ivory skin illuminated softly with a pink hue as she bit her bottom lip and found pleasure with his lips working on her skin. Her gasps were sweet and soft music to his ears. "Salin...will you be mine?"

Her blue gaze shifted as he sat up again, looking down at her and looking at her now half-lusty expression. Maker she was beautiful. Salin reached up and settled a hand on his cheek, a soft smile forming on her lips, "Only if you will be mine." Jean brought his hand to hers and shifted his face to kiss her palm, "My dear, I was yours the moment you kissed me in the downpour." Another smile before she pulled him back down to her, kissing him with a newfound and still affectionate passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he found his hands gently tracing the skin of her stomach underneath her shirt. It was soft and smooth, just as he imagined. Of course he had a sense of modesty and was nowhere near ready to take complete advantage of this moment..but he found no shame in at least beginning to appreciate parts of her he perhaps didnt get to see on a regular basis. 

One of his hand's settled onto her cheek and stroked it gently as he broke their kiss, a goofy grin wiping onto his face as he chuckled softly, "I am in disbelief that you are finally my own," he admitted. 

Salin huffed and brushed her lips along his, "I thought you'd only want to use me as a casual affair in Kirkwall."

He pulled away a little, his face soured, "I would never. Your imagination runs quite wild, my dear."

He watched her face grow red in embarrassment, forcing him to smile again and kiss her in intervals, speaking in between, "I forgive you this time."

The two continued on with their sweet romance, taking turns in taking the lead of the motions and doting on one anothers skin. At one point she had taken the time to kiss his entire face gently, telling him how damn handsome he was. But their moment was interrupted when the family began to pour in from a late night out, holding candlelit lanterns in their hands,"Oh, and what do we have here?" Salin's mother announced. 

"Is that the new silk we bought?" her father asked. The siblings snickered behind them. Salin could feel herself shrivel in place and Jean slipped off of her and fixed his hair, raising a sheepish hand in greeting. Salin covered her face in sheer horror. Maker help them.


End file.
